1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram showing a conventional notebook computer hinge. The notebook computer hinge mainly includes a fixing base 1 with a combining hole, a sleeve 2 in the combining hole, a bent tubular spring sheet 3 and a pintle 4. Generally, the above said elements are embedded in the notebook computer and fixed by a plurality of screws.
In an assembling process, the pintle 4 passes through the tubular spring sheet 3, and then is disposed in the sleeve 2 with the tubular spring sheet 3. The hinge may provide a positioning effect via the torsion of the tubular spring sheet 3. In addition, the conventional fixing base 1 and the sleeve 2 are made individually, and the sleeve 2 is tightly mounted in the combining hole of the fixing base 1. The tight fit manner requires high dimensional precision of the parts. Furthermore, when the two parts are fitted, accumulated tolerances also should be considered, which increases the difficulty in manufacturing as well as the manufacturing cost.
To sum up, in the conventional notebook computer hinge, elements or parts are complex, highly cost, and difficult to be assembled. The above problem is the choke point in reducing the manufacturing cost of the notebook computer. Moreover, in the current low cost trend of the notebook computer, the deficiency of the conventional hinge gradually affects the market competition.